You Didn't Mention Truth or Dare!
by AlbinoAuthor
Summary: It is after the defeat of Asura, and there is a certain Thompson who wishes to get an albino and his meister together. How, you ask? Through a classic game of Truth or Dare of course! But what will happen afterwards! I can feel the love in the air, and not just from one couple! SoMa, TsuStar, Kiz, and Crotty!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story (on FanFiction), so please feel free to tell me what I could do better XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (even though I wish I did).

* * *

It is just after the defeat of Asura, and there is one tall blonde who wishes to get everybody out of the dumps. But she also wants to get her friends together, even though she has tried multiple times but to no avail. The biggest failure though is a specific albino and his meister.

And so, being the Thompson sister she is, Liz decided she would throw a sleepover at her house (more like mansion). But she isn't telling them all the details yet, she has a lot in store for them.

* * *

Maka's POV

I trudge out of my bedroom in my blue pyjamas covered with white bunnies and direct my feet towards the kitchen. As my feet hit the cold kitchen floor I grimace and open the fridge door. I grab the milk carton, but instead of what I normally do, I bring the carton to my lips and start chugging it down. But before. I can get in more than five gulps, I freeze, as I glare at the phone for ringing so loud as it vibrates against the kitchen counter.

I squeal, only just realising what I am doing, and place the carton back clumsily in the fridge, close the door, and pick up the phone.

"This is Maka Albarn speaking" I answer as I struggle to not sound as tired as I feel.

"Hey Maka, it's Liz. I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with everybody at our house?" Liz answered, her voice tackling through the speaker of the phone.

More like mansion "Sure I guess, we have no other plans so why not?"

* * *

Liz's POV

I smirked like a devil as I feigned a voice of disinterest, "Cool, that's good, be ready by 12:00".

I hung up, not letting her get another word in. I turned around and saw Kid shaking is head as he leaned in the doorway, as small smile on his lips. Next to him was my sister says she yelled something along the lines of "WE'RE GONNA GET SOULY AND MAKA TOGETHER, AND THEN BLACK*STAR AND TSUBAKI, THEN YOU AND KID SIS!"

Red coated my cheeks as I glanced at Kid and then Patty and yelled "HA HA YOU ARE SO FUNNY PATTY!" I gave a warning look my sister's way as the grin spread wider across her face.

I shook my head as I thought "At least that's all organised, I have already called Tsu and Star, even though Star just shouted he "would be honoured to bless us with his presence" or something, while Tsu tried to get him to quiet down... Ah well, none of them know what's comin' their way"

Another smirk graced my lips as I went to go prepare for what sure to be an eventful night.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to this that both reviewed my previous chapter and to those who are reading this chapter. Because if you are reading this chapter it must mean that you didn't think the first one was too terrible!

First I was thinking of not updating till Friday, but since I came back after school to see that people had actually reviewed my story, I decided why not?

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Soul Eater to its characters!

* * *

Maka's POV

I sighed as I glanced at the clock, and then to my roommate's bedroom door. A blush creeped up to my cheeks as I realised how much I had been influenced by Soul. After all, I always wake up at 8:00, but today I woke up at 10:00, and just before I drank from the carton, which is what Soul does and I scold him for it, not do it myself!

I shook my head and made a big hrumph as I marched to his door, turned the handle, and pushed. A small smile graced my lips as I saw Soul, splayed out in his bed, blankets tangled, and drool dripping off his lips and onto his pillow.

I smirked as an idea popped into my head, and I walked back to the door. But instead of walking out, I stopped, faced him and readied my self.

I pounced onto Soul, shouting at him to wake up, cackling in laughter as I watched him panic and end up on the floor. His eyes were wide in fright at the sudden scare, but my eyes were squeezed shut as I lay on his bed holding my stomach as laughter erupted from my throat.

* * *

Soul's POV

I glared at Maka as the aftershock had died off, and I was aware of what was going on. In all honesty, I had been hoping for Maka to wake me up differently than usual, but not quite like that, a little but more sweet and... loving...

"Liz want us over at her house for a sleepover in 2 hours" Maka spoke finally, as her laughter had finally eased down to sighs filled with mirth.

I nodded, but when I looked down my cheeks felt hot as I only just realised: I only had boxers on. Maka's face gained the same red tint that mine held. Her mouth opened and closed like that of a fish as she managed to get out "I'll go get ready and make breakfast". She crawled and stumbled out of my bed and closed the door behind her.

I was hoping that when she saw me in only my boxers we would be on better, closer terms...

* * *

TIME SKIP:

Normal POV

Soul and Maka strolled up to the Gallow's Mansion, small night bags slung over their shoulders. Soul was wearing his black leather jacket, orange shirt with khaki pants and black converse topped off with a black hairband. Maka beside him wore a similar outfit, as she had been forced to by Liz. She wore a black leather jacket that ended beneath her chest, with a light brown skirt, orange shirt, black converse and also topped off with a black hairband.

The two blushed as they rang the bell and waited from the outside. They thought that what they were forced to do now was bad, but what Liz had in store for them, was much worse...

* * *

Sorry that it was short, I just wanted to post it before tomorrow! Again please R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God! This thing keep on deleting! I am so sorry but I blame the technology!

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Liz lay bored on the couch, critically analyzing her nails. That was until the doorbell rang, causing her to jump from the couch and jog to the door.

Last time the door bell rang it was only Black*Star and Tsubaki and her heart sank. She was expecting the to be couple to appear at the doorway fulstered.

When she slammed the doorway to see the blushing couple, Liz almost doubled over in laughter had it not been for the hand on her mouth, the other wrapping around her stomach.

She silently stepped out of the way, murmuring an invitation, shutting the door behind them. She winked at Black*Star, Kid, Tsubaki and Patty, dragging Maka up the staircase to her room. She threw Maka in her room, glancing back seeing Patty prance in, Tsubaki following. She saw Black*Star and Kid do the same with Soul, lets just say they were going to get some confessions out of they way so they could move on with their plan.

* * *

Maka's POV:

Everybody was surrounding me with devilish auras surrounding them. But what was really scaring me, was the fact that Patty had lost her childish aura, and Tsubaki lost her sweet one, while Liz's increased to higher than normal.

I wasn't sure what I was to expect until Liz finally spoke "Are you going to tell him?"

I knew that playing innocent never worked, but it was worth a shot, "Have I told who what?"

Liz bended down towards me, smirk widening, arms crossed, "Oh you know who I'm talking about sweet heart, and you know your feelings for him as well as I do."

I dropped my head, I had a feeling they knew, but I was hoping that they didn't.

As soon as I did that Liz stood back up, all of them smirking with obvious satisfaction. It was then that Liz left the room, Patty shutting it behind her, skipping as she trailed her sister. I shook my head, the reason as to why she made them wear similar clothes was clear.

* * *

Soul's POV:

Something was up, they had dragged me to Kid's room, and threw me to the ground. And know Black*Star held up the front of my shirt, scaring me. It wasn't scaring me the way he was holding me, he was scaring me because his ego disappeared.

Black*Star's voice was level, "Now I'm going to be straightforward with you Soul, do you have feelings for Maka?"

I sighed in defeat, I couldn't deny it, and if they knew it, why try to defend myself. Everything they had done beforehand suddenly made sense now.

As expected, Black*Star backed off, grinning, while Kid smirked behind him, not saying a word as he slipped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Liz, Patty and Kid met up halfway in the hallway that led to their rooms. Liz was the first to speak, "Did he crack?"

Kid smirked once more, nodding in satisfaction, "I'm guessing Maka gave in as well considering I can still sense the smugness in your souls".

Liz nodded in reply, finding a smirk on her face also while Patty grinned, her childish demeanor back once more.

Liz's smirk widened as she declared "It is time for the next move to be put into action. They should know by now what we are trying to do, so we have to be subtle". When Liz was put up to it, she could be as cunning as the devil, the scaredy-cat temporarily washed away.

* * *

I am so sorry guys! This was the third time that I have had to write this chapter! I just hope that it was long enough this time! Just letting you know, if you want the chapters to be longer, you have to wait longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I was going through the reviews when somebody asked for lemons... no. I apologize but I do not like lemons, so you will have to go somewhere else if that is what you are looking for...**

**Also thank you guys for telling me that this chapter was messed up! I'm not sure how much better it will work but I have my fingers crossed!**

**I can not express how sorry I am for not updating for such a long time! *Gets in back of head with shoe* Right, I deserved that... probably because I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Maka's POV:

The blush awaiting beneath my skin finally came to the surface as I looked at Tsubaki to see the smirk still on her face. But suddenly her smirk became my own as an idea popped into my head.

My voice coated in innocence I said "Hey Tsubaki, has Black*Star asked you out yet?" I had to restrain myself from breaking out into laughter and tears as Tsubaki's body crumpled beneath her at the unexpected question.

She managed to get out "Wh-what are you t-talking about?" I looked away hoping to hide the snickers, but a glance at Tsubaki's enormous blush, increased the snickers even more.

* * *

Soul's POV:

I grumbled at Black*Star as he grinned with triumphant, but a dark smirk crawled its way onto my face.

"Black*Star, do you really think you can talk? How mean how long have you been crushing on Tsubaki again?" I asked, my finger to my chin in a thoughtful manner.

In return Black*Star's proud stance was replaced with a startled body on the floor. I didn't bother trying to conceal my laughter, causing Black*Star to glare at me from his position on the floor. But all this did was make me laugh even harder, I even had to wipe tears from my eyes, and hold my stomach because it was starting to hurt.

* * *

Liz's POV:

"Okay, I'll get Maka, you get Soul, we meet in the living room" I told Kid, walking back to the room with my sister where Tsubaki kept Maka captive.

I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face as, Patty and I turned to eachother, dark laughter coming from us both.

_ I wonder if I could do some of my magic with not only the others, but Kid and I... No, Kid would never see me that way_, the dark laughter stopped, and I only brushed Patty off when she asked me if everything was okay.

* * *

Kid's POV:

All I did was nod, a small smirk on my face, as I adjusted my tie, heading for the room that Black*Star made sure Soul didn't escape from.

But before I reached I opened the door, my shoulders dropped, _Soul and Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki... What about Liz and I, will it ever happen, I don't think a girl as beautiful and symmetrical as Elizabeth could ever feel for me that way..._

* * *

**Maybe if you guys are nice I will update tomorrow, sooner than usual!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Even though I messed up on the last chapter, you guys were relatively nice so… here is what I promised.**

**I could have given you even more if I owned Soul Eater, but alas, the world is mean.**

* * *

Liz's POV:

I walked through the doors, feigning innocence I know they could see through, "Tsubaki, would you be able to go see Black*Star, Kid needs to talk to you two about something."

Tsubaki nodded, doing as I had said and heading to the room that held Black*Star. As soon as she left the room and the door had been closed, I spun on my heel to face Maka, "You, my friend, are coming with me".

I grabbed Maka's arm, pulling her to the door, down the staircase, and eventually we stopped in the living room.

Kid soon came down, holding Soul by his arm also, we both smirked at each other while Maka and Soul couldn't see.

* * *

Kid's POV:

Tsubaki walked into the room, and that was my cue, "Ah Soul, would you be able to accompany me to the living room?"

Soul only gave me a suspicious look so I grabbed his arm and took him out of the room by force. But before I closed the door, I peeked through saying, "You may do whatever you two like, though I would prefer if you didn't taint the innocence of the room. You may come down when you are ready."

I smiled, closing the door, but before I did I caught a glimpse of the blushes that coated both of their cheeks. We went down the staircase, my hand still holding Soul by his arm, and we reached the living room.

We both smirked at each other, knowing that this was going to be the most fun we had had since the death of the Kishin.

* * *

Maka's POV:

Liz finally spoke, cutting through the tension temporarily, "Okay guys, normally you would wait till night time to play this, but it is afternoon so close enough."

She gestured to a pile of pillows that were surrounded by a black couch, and two black love seats. We sat down, I was opposite to Soul, and I was next to Liz. who was opposite Kid.

"We won't be playing Truth or Dare," I assumed she had finished, so Soul and I sighed in relief, in unison might I add, sending heat to our cheeks.

"we, will be playing Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Love or Torture" Soul and I looked at each other, fear in our features, Liz was not going to show any mercy by the looks of things.

* * *

Soul's POV:

"Maka, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture?"Liz asked the girl opposite me, and I was starting to really feel sorry for her, but then I realised I should feel sorry for the both of us.

"What was that Maka? Double Dare did you say? Okay, then who do you choose your partner to be? Soul? Okay, I double dare you to… chase each other, like a game of tag. Except there is a twist, but you guys won't get to know it, until you start" I looked at Liz with fear and suspicion as she grabbed Maka, and Kid grabbed me, taking us to different parts of the Gallow's Mansion.

When Kid stopped, he let go of me, looking at me and he said "Strip down to your boxers"

"What?!" Before I could get out another word he ripped the clothes off me, and if he wasn't a dude I would have run for my life. "Dude, so not cool, cool guys do not play tag half naked" I mumbled, donned in only my black boxers, but then I heard a scream come from the opposite side of the mansion.

"That was quick" Was the only thing that Kid said, and I stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

Maka's POV:

When we stopped, I thought Liz was going to explain to me what the twist was, but before I knew it, she was, there, then she wasn't, then she was there again. I rubbed my eyes, but then I noticed it was really cold, so I looked down and squealed.

'Liz!" I exclaimed, she had stripped me down to my black bra and knickers! I felt really revealed, but because Liz was a girl I didn't bother using my arms as a shield.

"It is a part of the double dare, it is the twist I was talking about" Liz smirked, and I sighed in defeat, if there was something Liz wanted, she always had a way of getting it, I was not getting out of it.

* * *

**I think this chapter may have turned out longer than usual! Please R&amp;R! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys seemed pretty eager for the next chapter, so I figured since I only have to look after my little sister, who is currently well distracted, I would write it. I am really happy that you guys are liking it so far! Hope you enjoy, because I can't own Soul Eater and make your lives along with my own better!**

* * *

Liz's POV:

I got out my phone, and called Kid, "We start in 15 seconds", and hung up straight afterwards.I smirked at Maka, and she gave me a look of despair, her eyes begging me to let her out of this, but I just counted down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, you're in".

Maka just death glared me and ran off, disappearing behind the corner. I turned and headed back to the living room, where I found Kid sitting on the love seat. I sat next to him, looking at the different colours of the flashing TV. Before I knew it, an arm was around my shoulder, and I was pulled in to a warm chest. I looked up to see that Kid had a blush to match my own, but his eyes were on the TV.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist, I soon fell asleep, but before I did, these words crossed my mind, _Maybe he does feel for me the way I feel for him. _

I didn't know that Kid was thinking the same thing, before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Maka's POV:

I ran down the hallways, hugging my shoulders, in an attempt to cover myself. I stopped when I heard cursing that wasn't that faraway. I peeked past a corner, making sure to conceal myself as much as possible.

My eyes widened when I realised, _I never noticed how toned his back was… _I shook my head back and forth, the heat rising to my cheeks. I took my chance while I could, launching myself forward, slapping his back, screaming "You're it!"

I turned around, running backwards away from him, sticking my tongue out, pulling down my bottom eye-lid. But when blood exploded from his nose, I looked down and realised just how much I was covered. I squealed and turned around running the other way, my blush reaching my ears.

* * *

Soul's POV:

When Kid said that Maka was it, and counted down, I didn't even run, I just cursed and stomped off. I was just cursing, when next thing I know, my back is slapped lightly and and someone screams "You're it".

First I looked back, but whoever slapped me, had kept on running, so I looked back in front of me. I probably shouldn't have, considering the blood that exploded out of my nose.

She pulled a silly face, but when she saw the blood she looked down and realised her lack of clothing. Before I could say anything, there was a squeal, and she was out of sight. It came back to me that we were playing tag, so I stuffed pieces of tissues in my nose, and jabbed a finger at it, "Keep yourself together for my sake".

I ran after her, though her long legs, against mine that were more for muscle, made it more difficult. The thought of her mile long legs, made blood spurt out of my nose again. I cursed but shut up when saw Maka in front of me, I smirked and quickened my pace.

* * *

Maka's POV:

Before I knew what was going on, I was on the ground, crimson eyes staring into my own, with shark teeth to match. Soul's hands were beside were beside my head, he was bent over me, his knees bent at my waist.

I couldn't control my blush, my mouth like that of a fish as I struggled to get out words. We were both puffing for air, "You're it", and he collapsed beside me.

"What do you think they wished to achieve by making us do this" I managed to ask him.

Soul just shook his head, "Maka, Maka, Maka, so smart, yet you think I don't know you know. If you really don't know, I'll sum it up for you, because that's what cool guys do."

Next thing I know his lips are on mine, my eyes wide, as his hand holds my neck gently. My eyes close, and I return the kiss, my hand goes to his waist. But I had to laugh, so my lips let go of his, and I dug my head into his toned chest. "It was only one dare and look at us. They probably didn't think that this would happen until a couple of turns after."

"Hey, cool guys kiss cute girls" He smirked and shrugged, watching as heat rose to my cheeks from his indirect compliment.

Soul got up, offering his hand, I took it, and we both smiled at each other. We returned to the living room, what we saw brought smirks to our faces. Kid and LIz were snuggling, asleep, _Looks like they were able to bring themselves together while they were at it._

We sat down on the other black love seat, Soul lied down on his side, and I lied next to him. He hugged me close, and I hugged back, my finger tracing his abs thoughtless, a smile gracing my face. Souls smiled down at me , but turned to the staircase, so I did also. What we saw, made me stifle my laughter into his chest, and he tried to stifle his laughter in my hair.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were coming down the stairs, both blushing in unison. This was most likely because their clothes were ruffled, their hair wild. Black*Sar was smiling like an idiot, but Tsubaki smiled, embarrassed, as she tried to pat out the crinkles in her clothes, and calm the frizziness of her hair.

I pecked Soul's lips as the other two came to lie down on the couch as we did. "Good night Soul, I love you"

"Love you too Maka, night"

* * *

**I think I have out done myself here! But don't worry, this is most definitely not the last chapter! I know that even though this chapter is probably the longest, I could have done better, but hey, I'm working on it! Please R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One of you better tell me how much you love me! Even though I don't own Soul Eater...**

* * *

Maka's POV

I was slowly coming out of my sleeping state, rubbing my cheek and snuggling into my pillow. _When did my pillow start feeling hard? _That was when it hit me , and my eyes snapped open. My eyes came into contact with a tan, toned chest in front of me, and I looked up to see sleepy red eyes looking down at me.

Soul was smiling at me, "Good morning beautiful", and a blush appeared on my cheeks, and I smiled back at him. But then I remembered what had happened the day before, causing my blush to reach my ears. It was surprising that when he pecked my lips, my blush calmed down and I wriggled from his grasp, earning much protest from Soul.

When I was standing, I stretched my back, arms above me, but then hugged my shoulders, I could feel the goosebumps on my skin. I looked at Soul to see him looking at me, but he was looking beneath my eyes, beneath my whole face actually. I wasn't that suspicious until I noticed he was smirking like an idiot, blood leaking from his nose.

I looked down and squealed, noticing I was half naked, realising that Soul was so warm I hadn't noticed the lack of clothing. My head turns when I hear a thud, and I see Black*Star with his head thrown back, blood pooling from his nose. I squeal again, throwing myself into Soul's arms again, and he chuckles, holding me.

* * *

Soul's POV:

Before I knew it, a black fluffy and smooth blanket is thrown onto us, and I look up to see Liz smirking with Kid beside her. Maka had already fallen asleep, so I got off the love seat and wrapped her in the blanket. I turned around to say thank you, but I was met with the sight of Kid an Liz making out on the love seat opposite ours.

I shook my head and found my clothes, putting them back on. I grabbed Maka's clothes that had been beside mine, turning my gaze to the clothes, then to Maka, then back to the clothes. I put her clothes back on her sleeping body as best I could, trying not to look, _Cool guys don't take advantage of sleeping girls._

When I had finished I gave back the blanket, seeing Black*Star carry Tsubaki bridal style, taking her out the entrance of the Gallow's Mansion, though he was jumping when he did it, _Poor Tsubaki_.

I picked Maka up bridal style, pecking her on the forehead as I decided I wouldn't bother thanking or saying goodbye to Kid and Liz, seeing as they were… preoccupied… But then I thought :_Where the hell is Patty_. I shook my head, and left the mansion, it would be best if I didn't know, I had never been a fan of seeing corpses, let alone those of giraffes.

* * *

**I have writer's block at the moment, so I can't write any more. But when I wake up in the morning, I will think of something and type it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is yet another chapter, hope you like it! If I owned Soul Eater, Soul and Maka would have been together a long time ago, but I don't so...

* * *

Maka's POV:

I woke up in a bed that was not my own, stretching my back, my arms shooting above me. As I did this I heard 'ow, watch it woman' beside me and squealed as I turned to see Soul next to me, rubbing his nose. Seeing he was in his pyjamas, just a pair of orang boxers, I looked down to see tat I was only donned in the orange shirt Soul had been wearing the day before.

Soul stopped rubbing his nose and hugged me close to him, and I hugged back, enjoying the warmth he provided. "I don't wanna get out of bed" He groaned, kissing my neck, then my jaw, but before he could kiss my lips, I released myself from his grasp, jumping out of bed.

"Do you wanna eat?" I raised my eyebrow, to which he gave a reluctant nod, and stomped out of bed. I walked to the kitchen and got ready to make bacon and eggs.

While the bacon and eggs were on the pan, she felt arms encircle her waist, and a hot breath send shivers down her spine, as she felt pressure on her shoulder. She turned her head and pecked Soul on the lips.

When I had everything on a plate, he let go of me and we walked over to the breakfast bar.

* * *

Soul's POV:

I was devouring my food when suddenly Maka froze, her eyes wide, her cutler had dropped onto her plate. "Maka, what's up?"

"Soul, what is Papa going to do when he finds out?" Now I was like her, my eyes wide, cutlery forgotten.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Maka and I looked at the door, then each other. I got up, walked silently to the door, Maka getting up from her seat slowly. I looked through the peephole and fear consumed my face as Spirit waited, there bag in hand, with the look on his face that could be translated as, _I get to see Maka, and she'll be so happy once she sees what I got her!_

I ran for it on my tippy-toes, grabbing Maka's arm and heading for the bathroom. I locked it behind them as quietly as possible as Maka asked me "Was it Papa?"

I only nodded in response, and looked from the door to Maka to see her using Soul Perception, "He's leaving" causing us to both sigh in relief.

I was about to walk out, but Maka grabbed my hand and said "We haven't had a shower yet, don't you think we should save water?" Maka was smirking, and evil look in her eye. She pulled me in and closed the door behind us, and soon I had a smirk of my own.

* * *

**LET'S JUST SAY THEY DID IN THE SHOWER WHATEVER YOU WANT THEM TO HAVE DONE… I AM NOT WRITING THAT PART… **

* * *

**Writer's block, couldn't be more sorry, please R&amp;R and tell me if you want me to turn this into a 20 chapter story!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Dodges dagger* I was just about to apologize! I know you guys are probably really hating me right now, but here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**SOUL: Yeah, I'm happy you don't, that would so not be cool.**

**ME: Oh really?! Well if I did own Soul Eater, you would have asked Maka out by now! And she would have accepted!**

**SOUL&amp;MAKA: *blush***

**ME: That's right! You have just been owned! Although the whole point of this was to say I didn't own you...**

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I groaned as I woke from my deep slumber, not enjoying the light that flooded into my room. Though I did enjoy the small figure that snuggled its hair into my neck, embracing me. My eyes widened, I had forgotten that Maka and I...

My cheeks turned red, but then I smirked, _Now I can let everybody know that Maka is mine_.

Maka snuggled into my neck even more as she slowly woke up too. She looked up to me and smiled, I of course being the cool guy I am said, "Good morning beautiful". I leaned my head down to hers, kissing her lips softly. We had to release each others lips, breathing in the air gratefully.

But after that soon Maka was out of sight, I looked under the blankets, she wasn't there. Then I looked up and saw her at the door, she looked back at me, "I forgot! We have school today!"

I reluctantly got up, the only thing keeping me standing was the fact I could now show affection to Maka, letting all the other guys know that she was off limits.

I walked over to her, donned in only my red boxers, and hugged her tightly, leaning down so I could snuggle my head into her neck. She was only wearing my orange shirt, and red bra and panties underneath which you couldn't see (but I saw).

She hugged me back, but pulled away from me, smiling, "We have to get dressed."

I grumbled in response, grabbing a red t-shirt from my drawers, black jeans, and my favourite leather jacket to match. Maka walked out, closing the door softly behind her. I put on the clothes, brushed my hair a bit, put in my black hairband, brushed my teeth and so on. While I was waiting in the living room, eating the pancakes she had made, she walked out of the bathroom. She wore her red-plaid mini-skirt, except she wore a different top, which was a black long-sleeved shirt that stopped a bit above her belly button. For once, instead of pigtails, she wore her hair down, something she rarely ever did. Instead of her combat boots, she wore her all black converse, the same as mine.

She walked up to me, planting a kiss on my cheek, then continued to the door, walking out to where my orange motorcycle waited. But before I could follow her, I was on the ground, blood surrounding me, leaking from my nose. I quickly rushed to the bathroom, cleaned my face, then I was out of the house, locking it behind me.

Maka was leaning on the motorcycle, smirking devilishly at me, I could see she was happy with my response. I jumped onto the motorcycle, revving it as she hopped on behind me, encircling my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder. I looked back at her, smirking I kissed her lips, remembering one of the reasons I had fallen in love with her at first sight. Her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, bright, complimenting her ash-brown hair.

I started off to the DWMA, my smirk never once disappearing from my lips.

* * *

**Yes, I know you hate me, but please R&amp;R, this is still not the last chapter by the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Peeks above wall* Is it safe? *Pops back down and waves white flag in the air***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Black*Star: OF COURSE YOU DON'T! BECAUSE I'M GOD! I WOULD NEVER LET YOU OWN ME!**

**Me: *growls* Why I outta *Roundhouse kicks Black*Star***

**Black*Star: *Twitches on ground***

**Me: Oh Tsubaki! Fetch your meister will you?**

**Tsubaki: I'm so sorry! *Nods head timidly and drags Black*Star off***

**Me: *Shakes head* Some people never learn, oh well, off with the show!"**

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

Maka and I walked through the doors to the DWMA, my arm slung over her shoulders. I saw a group of boys drooling with hearts in their eyes, and growled at them, causing them to run the other way with their tails metaphorically in between their legs.

I smirked victoriously and looked down at Maka to see her shake her head, then look up at me smiling. That was until our heads snapped into another direction at the sound of a familiar voice.

"TSUBAKI IS MY GODDESS! YOU ALL GOT THAT YOU PEASANTS?! IF ANY OF YOU EVEN DARE TO TOUCH MY GODDESS, YOU WILL KNOW MY GODLY WRATH!"

Maka and I deadpanned, then looked over at each other, I spoke first, "I didn't even know he knew what wrath meant."

Maka shrugged, and we headed over to Black*Star, doing our best friend hand shake and smirking at each other.

"I landed myself a goddess." He smiled stupidly.

I smirked back, "So did I."

I didn't have to look to see Maka's blush, I could feel it in our soul wavelength, and I felt pretty damn smug about it too.

* * *

**Liz's POV:**

I leaned back on a wall, watching the couples that I had created, smirking in victory. I looked down at Patty who was carving a giraffe into the wall, and she grinned widely up at me, "You did a pretty good job sis!"

I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist, and a voice that made me blush, "Yes, indeed you did."

_Oh what the heck,_ I bent down and kissed the unsuspecting reaper, thankful when he returned the action. I let go and we both smiled at each other , but our heads snapped into Patty's direction when we heard her shout in a sing-song voice, "Oh Crona!"

We watched as my sister grabbed the shy boy who looked scared to death, and gave him a bear hug. We saw him look somewhere else as if looking for help, to see that he was looking at Maka. Maka was making signals for him to hug her back, which he surprisingly did.

Kid and I watched with wide eyes as Patty grinned widely, grabbed the poor boy's face and kissed him roughly on the lips. We looked at each other in surprise, then looked back at them to see them walking hand in hand off to their next class.

"Whaaat just happened?" As if answering my question, Kid kissed me delicately on the lips, grabbed my hand and walked me to the rest of the gang, and we all walked to class together, each holding each other in some way or another.

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

I know that this shouldn't have made me as smug as it did, but when Soul brushed off all of his fangirls, it made me feel really good. Especially when they all gaped at him like a fish, only to shove their noses in the air and stomp off.

I loved the feeling of his arm around me, it made me feel so safe, well that was until I heard what came from the loudspeakers.

"MAKA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO PAPA! AND WITH OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

I ducked my head in embarrassment and anger, shoving my face into Soul's neck. Having enough of hearing Papa shout how much he loves me, and how he swears he loved Mama, I stomped off to the loudspeaker room, Soul in tow.

I slammed the door open, my eyes alight with anger, my Papa only staring at me with a stupid look on his face and hearts in his eyes as he hugged my waist, screaming how he loved me over and over again.

"Makaaaaaa-CHOP!"

I watched as Papa lay twitching on the ground and turned around to see Soul grimace in pity for my father, "You did deserve it."

Before Soul could say anything else, I grabbed his face and kissed him, causing my father to fall back to the ground in tears.

I grabbed Soul's hand and pulled him out, slamming the door behind us. Soul snickered as we walked away, having heard Papa scream into the loudspeaker, "IM GOING TO KILL YOU SOUL EATER!"

* * *

**Hope you like it! I also hope that there aren't too many grammar or spelling mistakes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would just like to thank you guys so much for the great reviews! As usual, I apologise for my absence, but hey, school's a b***h and we all know it.**

**I really hope that you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

**Soul Eater Gang: *murmurs* Thank God for that too...**

**Me: *Glares daggers into their skulls* What was that? I don't think I heard you!**

**Soul Eater Gang: *Look at each other, nod, then run***

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Soul walked into his meister's room rubbing his eyes, donned in only his red plaid boxers, "Maka, why didn't you wake me up?"

The said meister said nothing in response, causing Soul to open his eyes and take a closer look at her. Maka was sweating, her breath coming out in shaky rasps, cheeks flushed.

Soul rushed over to Maka's side, sitting at the edge of her bed, and bringing her head to his chest gently, leaning her on him. "I'm fine, we're only a little late, I'll go get dressed."

Maka started getting up, only to be pushed back down gently by her weapon, who's eyes were harsh yet concerned. He placed his hand on her forehead, eyes widening at the heat that emitted from her flesh. Soul layed her back down and walked to the door, but turned back to face her before he left, "Get some rest, I'll be back okay? Don't move."

Soul quietly shut the door behind him, watching as Maka threw all of the blankets off her bed in an attempt to keep cool.

"Who am I kidding?! I don't know how to take care of someone sick! Maka's always the one taking care of _me_, not the other way around!"

Soul paced outside Maka's room, until he finally stopped in his tracks, head snapping up, "Tsubaki!"

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV:**

Black*Star and I started in the kitchen, but next thing you know we were on the couch… We were pretty busy until the phone on the table beside our couch started ringing.

"Um, hello." I struggled to compose myself, but to no avail.

"Tsubaki? Something wrong?"

"No! No! Not at all! What can I help you with Soul?"

"Okay… uh, well Maka's sick and I don't really know what to do…"

I couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped my lips, "Okay Soul, I'll be over there in 10 minutes."

I hung up and Black*Star gave me a weird look,"But it only takes 5 minutes for my goddess to get to their house."

I smiled slyly,"Oh my, I wonder what I'll do in those extra 5 minutes."

* * *

**Soul POV:**

"Okay, so Tsubaki said to cook her chicken soup, then give her the flu pills with water afterwards." I got the flu pills, glass of water and chicken soup ready, bringing them to Maka's room.

When I put the soup, pills and water on her bedside table, Maka started rolling around in her sleep, "Soul…"

I smiled and shook my head, shaking her shoulder lightly, causing her eyes to flutter open slowly.

I grabbed the chicken soup carefully, handing the cup to her, but Maka just shook her head, shuffling over, and patting the space next to her with sleepy eyes.

Scooting next to her, I attempted to hand the soup to her again, but she simply took the spoon, and put in my hand, pointing to her open mouth.

I sighed, bringing the spoon to her mouth, watching as she swallowed it, and repeating the process many times, until there was no soup left.

I then grabbed the pills, popped them in her mouth, and brought the cup to her lips, and she swallowed the pills with the water obediently.

We laid there on her stripped bed, her head rested on my chest, and I realised that now her skins was cols to the touch, completely different to what it been when I checked her temperature previously.

But Maka just snuggled into me, legs tangled up with mine,

"You're so warm"


	12. Author's Note

**Guys! I am so sorry that this is not a chapter, but I have writer's block! I have a few ideas but I don't know if you guys would like them or not! So I was wondering if you guys could suggest some things that could happen, cause I really want this to be at least 20 chapters, and I don't want to disappoint any of you guys!**


	13. Author's Note (2)

**Don't worry! This is not another update saying that I have writer's block, or that I have to put this story on hiatus, or I need to just end the story there. Thanks to GodWorshipsBlackStar, I now know what I'm going to do.**

**I would like you guys to send in some truths and dares, so you guys get to see them play out! I won't start the next chapter unless I get at least five of each from you guys.**

**Thank you so much! I am looking forward to your ideas XP**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! By the way, I am in need of some more truths, but you guys have sent in plenty of dares, so I thank you for that. The dare in this chapter was submitted by one of you lovelies, credit goes to GodWorshipsBlackStar.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I yawned, only just waking up from my deep slumber, Maka in my arms. I realized that I woke up from the sound of Maka's phone on the bedside table.

I groaned, kept one arm around Maka, and used the other arm to answer it, bringing the device to my ear I managed to get out a "Hey, who is this?"

"Oh, hey Soul! Is Maka alright?" Tsubaki, her voice displaying concern for her friend.

I brought my free hand to Maka's forehead, it was normal temperature, "Yeah, she's fine now."

I heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the line, "That's good, well yesterday we were all wondering that when Maka got better, we could all hang out at our place?"

I looked back down at Maka, snaking my arm back around her waist, "Yeah, sure, when?"

"As soon as everybody gets here I suppose, just in case you guys had anything else to do today."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll leave a little bit after Maka wakes up."

"Great! See you guys there!"

After I had hung up the phone and placed it back on the bedside table, I felt Maka's nose nuzzle my neck.

"Soul." She whispered.

I smiled, watching as her eyes opened slowly, a smile appearing on her lips as she placed a light kiss on my own.

"You feeling better?" I asked placing another kiss on her lips, this one lasting longer.

"Much." Maka said, smiling, after returning the action.

"Go get dressed, we're going to Black*Star's."

"But I don't wanna!" Maka whined, beating my chest with her fists.

I chuckled, hugging her so tight that she couldn't breathe, "Ack! Soul! Let me go!"

"Nah, 'I don't wanna'" I mocked her.

Maka then looked up at me, a dark look in her eyes as she smiled, a dark aura forming around her.

"I don't wanna Soul" Her voice, deadly calm as she glared into my soul.

I attempted to back away but only ended up on the ground, shuffling backwards even further. I struggled to get to my feet, rushing out of the room, "Get dressed, or I'll tell your dad that you still have those panties that Blair got you."

Maka gave me a "You wouldn't' look before I closed the door behind me, sighing in relief.

* * *

**Time skip to Black*Star and Tsubaki's place**

**Nobody's POV:**

Soul was wearing his black hairband, red shirt, black jeans, black leather jacket, topped off by all-black converse. Maka was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that stopped above her belly button, red plaid skirt, and all-black converse.

Black*Star was wearing the orange shirt he wears when they play basketball, with brown shorts that came to his knee, with black DC sneakers. Tsubaki was wearing a navy sweater, white shorts that reached her knees, finished off by navy vans.

Kid was wearing a black dress shirt with a skull tie, white suspenders, and black dress pants and shoes. Liz and Patty were wearing the same clothes as usual, except their shirts were white, with black ties, and their pants were black.

Crona was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, black shorts that reached his knees, a pink belt, and pink converse that matched his hair.

Black*Star smirked, "Alright, let's get down to it, Truth or Dare, hit me with your best shot!" He jabbed a thumb at his chest, as they all sat cross-legged in a circle.

Liz smirked even wider, shuffling over to him and whispering a dare into his ear. Black*Star grinned, and he and Liz walked out of the house.

After about half an hour of waiting, they finally came back, grinning victoriously. Liz whipped out her phone, placing it in the middle of the circle, and playing a video:

_Black*Star grinned to the camera, giving a thumbs up, before he walked off towards the food court inside the mall. He ordered a milkshake, and just when it looked like he was going to leave, he jumped up onto one of the tables._

_He took his own phone out of his pocket before placing it on the table at his feet. Suddenly the song 'Milkshake' started playing (_My Milkshake Brings all the Boys to the Yard),_ causing everybody in the mall to look at him, even more so when he ripped his shirt off..._

_And poured the milkshake down his chest, shouting the words of the song. Everybody around him was either cracking up laughing, stifling their laughter, or looking at him like he had escaped from a mental institution._

"Off tune much Star?"

"Shut up, I was godly and you know it."

* * *

**Please R&amp;R, I would love it if you guys could send in some more truths or dares! But I am mostly in need of truths! Thank you all so much, and feel free to tell me how I can improve!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait but it is here now! Someone asked for SoMa fluff, and so for the next chapter, there will be fluff!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters and some of the dares are not my ideas but the ideas of my lovely readers!**

* * *

"IT'S THE GOD'S TURN TO CHOOSE PEASANTS!" Black*Star announced to the whole neighborhood, despite being inside.

Everybody except for Liz and Patty shared concerned glances, not exactly excited for what the blue-haired maniac had in store.

"KID! TRUTH OR DARE"

The reaper in question grimaced at the volume of his voice, looking tired already "Dare."

"I DARE YOU TO LET LIZ KISS YOU!"

Kid sighed in relief, but stiffened when he realized Black*Star wasn't finished.

"ON ONLY ONE CHEEK!"

Kid looked like he was about to faint, the thought of such an asymmetrical action making him dizzy.

Liz grinned, leaning over to peck him on the cheek, showing no regret as her meister sat wide-eyed, looking to be on the verge of either tears or screaming.

It was only 5 seconds later when he shifted into the fatal position, rocking himself and muttering "I'm asymmetrical garbage, I shouldn't be allowed to live" and other words along the same lines.

Liz brought Kid into her arms, whispering something into his ear that made him straighten up.

"Maka, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I apologise Soul."

Soul raised an eyebrow, but when Kid continued, he knew what he was sorry about.

"Maka, I dare you to give Soul a lap dance."

"What kind of girl do you take me for!" Maka screamed, book ready in her hand.

Liz raised her hand, smirking, "I could always take your place."

Maka glared at her, "You wouldn't."

"As you said, you're not that kind of girl, so you wouldn't be able to do it."

Maka grumbled incomprehensible words, getting up and sitting on Soul's lap. The whole thing was a bit unnerving, the others not knowing that Maka could actually do a lap dance. Soul staring at her wide-eyed, one hand clenching the side of his pants, the other covering his nose.

It hadn't lasted long until he broke. It had been half a minute, and Maka was halfway through sliding her body along his when blood gushed from his nose like a geyser. While Soul lay motionless on the floor, covered in his blood, Maka crawled off of him, a blush clear on her cheeks.

But then an evil glint appeared in her eyes as she looked back at Liz, ready for revenge, but it wasn't her name she said.

"Patty."

Liz's eyes widened, Maka was staring at her as she said her sister's name, so she knew that Maka was going to do something evil.

"Truth or Dare?"

Patty put on a hard thinking face, but it was a bit too hard considering it looked like she was constipated. "TRUTH!"

"Who was your first kiss?"

Liz's face took on a horrified expression, but Patty, bubbly as ever simply stated, 'Crona of course silly!"

Liz laid down on the ground next to Kid who had reverted back to a miserable pit of despair straight after he gave Maka her dare. She was crying, muttering, "She's too young..."

Patty jumped up and down, "Ooooooooh! I know! Tsubaki! Truth or Dare?"

Tsubaki shifted uneasily, "Uh, truth?"

"How many times have you and Black*Star _done _it?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks while Black*Star simply chuckled like an idiot.

Tsubaki murmured something that nobody could hear, and when everybody leaned forward, hand cupped to their ears, she shouted "Six okay!"

Black*Star brought Tsubaki into his arms, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Tsubaki gratefully accepted the embrace, but her gaze seemed almost evil as she stopped on Soul.

The albino gulped, not appreciating the look he was giving her, or the fact that she disguised it with a sweet voice, "Soul, Truth or Dare?"

Soul looked around the room, looking anywhere but at her, until he had had enough of it, blurting out one word, "Dare!"

Tsubaki smirked, "I dare you to go on a proper date with Maka, at a nice, fancy resteraunt. And you have to pay for all of the expenses involved."

Soul sighed in relief, he could handle that, he actually _wanted_ to do that. He was worried the side of Tsubaki that had been influenced by her boyfriend was gonna pop out and kick him in the ass, but he seemed to be safe for the time being.

Maka leaned over and whispered into his ear, what she said causing him to smirk, "Liz, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, what do you have in stall for me Eater?" Liz smirked back, wondering what exactly Soul was going to dish out.

He simply smirked,"I can't tell you now, but you'll know soon enough."

Liz raised an eyebrow, almost worried about what he was talking about. "Alright then, Crona, truth or dare?"

Crona started shaking, "I-I don't kn-know."

Patty giggled, taking his head and putting it in her chest, which surprisingly seemed to calm him down.

Liz's eye twitched, her sister was so young, and yet she wasn't afraid to shove a boys' face into her own boobs?

Crona came out of Patty's chest, slightly flustered, but seemingly more confident, "Dare please."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom, and stand up to Ragnarok."

Crona's eyes widened, but Patty gave him a sloppy kiss on cheek, causing his eyes to take on a determined look.

He stood up, marching into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. There was silence for a moment before he opened the door again, his head bowed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to slam it so hard."

He closed it behind him, and everybody crept towards the bathroom, ears pressed against the door.

There were a few muffled words from Crona, and then some shouting from Ragnarok, "REMEMBER ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN I HARDENED YOUR BLOOD AND SAVED YOUR PETTY ASS CRONA!"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to boss me around!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE PLAYIN' MISTER NICE GUY!"

"No please Ragnarok, I don't know if I can handle that kind of wat-gurglegurgle."

"IT'S SWIRLY TIME!"

Ten minutes later, Crona opened the door, all of the others sitting back in the circle as if they hadn't heard the whole thing.

He padded over to his place beside Patty, his shoes squelching as he made his way, hair and clothes dripping onto the carpet below, his face covered with bumps and bruises.

Liz coughed awkwardly, "Um, so that's everybody right?"

* * *

**Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, so this might be the last chapter! However, if it's what you want, I can give you a bonus chapter of how everything is for the Soul Eater gang 10 or so years after the events that transpired in these ****previous chapters. BUT ONLY IF YOU ASK! I would also like to credit What2Do being the beta for this chapter, and for doing such a wonderful job ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

* * *

"Okay, so what's my dare?" Liz sighed, obviously impatient with the delay of her dare.

Maka smirked, "We've set up cameras in one of the closets. I dare you to watch the footage."

The tall brunette shrugged, not seeing how it could be all that bad to watch one room. At most, she thought it would be particularly boring. But when she saw Maka take Patty and Crona towards the closet, that was when she got worried.

The gang had sort of broken into the school in order to use the surveillance equipment for this particular dare. Liz sat at the desk in the surveillance room, watching the monitors for something to happen.

One of the monitors in the corner showed a head of blonde and a head of pink, and Liz felt like she was dying inside. Maka grinned at the camera as she pushed the two victims into the closet, before the closing the door behind her.

Liz watched in horror as her little sister starting kissing the pink-haired boy. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and sobs wracked her frame as she watched the scene unfold. The innocence Liz thought Patty had, disappeared as she watched her own sister take the lead in the make-out session.

Before any clothes were taken off, Maka intervened, knowing that her plan for revenge had gone far enough. The scythe meister pulled the two out from the closet, and the gang soon returned to their respective homes.

However, Liz and Tsubaki had made sure to remind Soul of the date that he had to take Make on. He assured them that yes, he would get to it, but not until they had left. So the two matchmakers, while reluctant, left with their meisters.

Luckily, Soul had taken his motorcycle to Black*Star's so head also driven it to the school. Hopping onto his orange baby, the albino smirked at Maka as she hopped on behind him, securing her arms around his waist.

* * *

When they returned home, Soul told Maka to find something nice to wear and throw it on. Maka grumbled about last minute planning but Soul had already closed himself in his room, the restaurant number already dialing on his phone.

Both meister and weapon were freaking out. But after slapping some sense into themselves along with self-spoken pep talks, they were finally ready.

A couple of weeks ago, Soul had found a tuxedo that resembled the suit he wore in the black room. So the albino decided the throw it on, knowing that Maka would secretly enjoy it, especially since he left his unruly hair without a headband to tame it.

Meanwhile, Maka settled on a black jumpsuit, that was veil-like at the long sleeves, the article of clothing itself not yet reaching the middle of her thigh. To emphasize her considerably revealed mile-long legs, Maka donned black high-heeled wedges. Finishing off the look, Maka left her hair down, feeling that she should do something that she never usually did.

Let's just say, that when they walked out of their rooms, there was quite a lot of blushing and stuttered compliments. But Soul, being the cool guy he is, grabbed Maka's hand gently in his own, and pulled her out of their apartment, and towards his motorcycle. They both took their place on the back of his orange sweetheart, and Maka's arms encircled his waist, lips placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Soul smirked back at her, and they drove towards the restaurant. Once inside, they found their reserved table, and started looking over the menus that one of the waiters had given to them. Soul leaned back in the chair, casually telling her to buy whatever she wanted, it was all on him.

Of course, Maka, despite being touched that he would let her buy even the most expensive meal on the menu, ordered one of the cheaper meals. Because she didn't care what she was eating, as long as she was with him.

It has been awkward at first, the two not used to being surrounded buy such a fancy atmosphere with just the two of them. But it hadn't taken long to loosen up, and soon, the two of them were trying not to chortle their heads off in fear of being kicked out of the restaurant.

They spoke of Black*Star's infinite number of mess-ups, and the many different ways that Spirit had vied for his daughter's attention. They even reminisced of the many missions ruined by a certain grim reaper's OCD.

* * *

Once their food arrived, they started asking each other questions. They asked each other when they first knew that they liked the other, what they loved most about each other, and everything else that warmed their cheeks.

"You have the worst temper," Maka glared at him, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Maka seemed startled at first, but her gaze softened. Then she smirked at him, "Well, you are probably the laziest person I know-"

"Hey!"

"But you're not lazy in bed, so I don't mind~"

Soul sputtered, his cheeks almost going as red as his eyes, which were wide with embarrassment. He still wasn't used to this side of the ash-blonde that resulted from their open feelings for one another.

Before he could spout out unintelligible words and confuse himself, Maka suddenly forced him to pay for the food, and then dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Why, it's raining outside? Don't you want to wait it out?"

"No! We have to make use of it while it's here!"

"What are you talking ab-mph" The rest of Soul's words were muffled by Maka's lips on his. The rain pounded on them from above, soaking them to the bone. His meister's hands had been holding the lapels of his tux, but they had moved into his drenched hair, which was even more unruly than when they had arrived.

The albino's hands had immediately settled on her hips, but he found himself hugging her waist to bring her body closer to his, rid themselves of the bothersome space that had separated them.

"Told you kissing in the rain was romantic," Maka pulled away to grin smugly at him.

But Soul simply shook his head, "You and your chick flicks," Before closing the space between them once more. Although Maka, much to his displeasure, pushed him away and forced him into the seat of his motorcycle.

Let's just say that when they got home, the picked up where they left off when they returned to their apartment. Which consisted of ripping each other's clothes off as soon as the door slammed shut behind them.

That night was extremely fun for the two of them to say the least.

* * *

**Whatever they did that night is entirely up to your imagination! (Innocent or otherwise ;D) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me whether you want a bonus chapter or not!**


End file.
